


Cyber Lifeguard Mark II

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Attempt at Humor, Beaches, Breasts, Comedy, F/M, Humor, I mean c’mon, Innuendo, Iruma Miu Has a Dirty Mouth, I’m so salty that the official tag here is K1-B0 now ughhhhh, K1-B00BS, K1-B00TY, K1-B04RD5M45H, K1-B09Y5T43RF867ACFYGTF78OTDERHNBDC689T8NU0, Lifeguards, Miu single-handedly raised the fic rating lmao, Momota Kaito Swears a Lot, Other, Rated T for Tiddies, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Now that Kiibo’s aquatic features are improved, he can finally work as a lifeguard.





	Cyber Lifeguard Mark II

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 6: Water

“So, what do we do as lifeguards?” Kiibo asked.

“We save people who need help around here,” Rantarou said. “Y'know, like saving them from drowning and stuff.”

“And what do we do when there is no one who needs our help?”

“We... just stay alert... I guess.”

Suddenly, someone’s scream was heard from the ocean. “AAAAAH...!!!”

“Underwater Rescue Mode, Activate,” Kiibo said.

“...Eh?”

Before Rantarou could do anything, air boosters came out of the soles of Kiibo’s feet as he dashed his way into the ocean to save the person screaming—who turned out to be Kaito. Kiibo then gave Kaito a safety float for him to use and brought him to the land.

Kaito coughed to catch his breath. “T-thanks,” he told Kiibo. “I could swim by myself, but thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Momota-kun,” Kiibo replied him.

“Also, Ouma...” Kaito said as he took the megaphone from Rantarou. “THAT WASN’T FUNNY YA DIPSHIT!” he screamed towards Kokichi who was still on the boat in the ocean.

“Eeeeh? Momota-chan sure gets butthurt easily, huh?” Kokichi said. “Also, didn’t you tell Kiiboy that you could swim by yourself?”

“W-what didcha sa—AAAAH...!” Kaito couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt cramps in his backside. “O-ow...”

“And now Momota-chan is also literally butthurt! Nishishi~!”

“S-shut the fuck up, will ya?!”

Rantarou only laughed at their shenanigans.

“KIIBO-CHAAAAAN!!!” Miu shouted as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. “Kiibo-chan, that was so cool!!! Well, that’s only thanks to my genius improvements on ya, but that was still cool!!!”

“I-Iruma-sa—hmmmmmph!!!” Kiibo was shocked, not expecting her boobs to suffocate him.

“Kiibo-chaaaaa~n! I wanna buy an ice cream~!” she begged.

“B-but, how about my job?!” Kiibo panicked. “A-Amami-kun, is it all right for me to leave?”

“Well, you can go if you want, Kiibo-kun,” he said. “I’ll still stay on guard here, so you don’t have to worry about the beach. Anyway, can you get me a—”

“Go ask Bakamatsu yourself, ya Wasabi Head!” Miu scolded as she stuck her tongue out at Rantarou and pulled Kiibo away with her. “C’mon, Kiibo-chan, don’t mind that fuckboy.”

Rantarou was upset at Miu’s attitude, but he shrugged it off and continued to watch over the beach.

* * *

“So how’s your first day as a lifeguard?!” Miu asked Kiibo when they were waiting in the line in front of the ice cream stall.

“Well, I have only worked as one starting from this morning, but it does feel as good as I thought it would,” Kiibo answered her.

“Thanks to _me_ , that is. HYA HYA HYA...!!!” Miu bragged. “The upgrades I made for your aquatic features are top notch, ain’t they?!”

“Yes, they are! And they are helpful for me to rescue people as well. Thanks to you, I do not have to worry about my lack of buoyance anymore!”

“The thing is, you’re happy that ya can finally work as a lifeguard for real, rite?” Miu smiled at him. “I mean, ya always beg Pops to give ya more aquatic features

Miu grinned and hugged Kiibo ~~and suffocated him with her boobs~~ again. Then, she let go and Kiibo coughed to get some fresh air. “W-why do you always do that?!” he protested.

“‘Cause I love ya so much!” Miu cheered. “I mean, my tiddies are the softest and most superior among all the chicks in our class, so if ya use ‘em like a pillow, you’ll be happy!”

Kiibo was silent for a few seconds. “I do acknowledge your intelligence, Iruma-san,” he told her. “However, I cannot quite comprehend it.”

“That just means I’m a super genius, ya can’t comprehend me! And ya love me sooo much, ya can’t comprehend me! Love in incomprehensible, after all!”

Kiibo didn’t say anything.

“Next!” the ice cream seller called. The two then went to pick the ice cream.

“Three strawberry popsicles, please!” Miu ordered.

The ice cream seller gave them the popsicles and Kiibo gave the money to him.

Miu then gave one of the popsicles to Kiibo and took the other two for herself.

“By the way, Iruma-san, why did you order two popsicles?” Kiibo asked.

Instead of giving him an explicit answer, Miu took one of the popsicles and slip it between her boobs.

Kiibo was flustered thanks to her shenanigans. “I-Iruma-san...? W-what are you doing this time...?”

“Coolin’ down!” she said. “I mean, havin’ bomb-ass tiddies is great and all, but they also kinda get hot easily. Well, it’s probably also ‘cause I’m hot as fuck myself, so yeah.”

Then, she took another popsicle and ate it in a rather peculiar way that reminded him of... something else she ate the same way at night.

Kiibo turned into a blushing mess. His processor was too overheated.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt on writing Kiiruma and... I'm not sure what else to say igfmofsjb


End file.
